


I Never Thought I'd See The Day

by RemyWrites



Series: Pride 2019 [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Coming Out, Demisexuality, M/M, No Angst, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemyWrites/pseuds/RemyWrites
Summary: Roman comes out as demisexual the day of prom





	I Never Thought I'd See The Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part in a series of drabbles I'm making for pride month. I meant to post this on June first, but I'll be perfectly honest, I didn't even write it until the fourth. Either way, it's still June so it's still on time? Right?

Roman Knight’s day was just like any other. He woke up, got dressed, brushed his teeth, and he was off to school. The biggest difference in today was that tonight was prom. The red and gold streamers lined the hall, and balloons filled the gym. He didn’t have to go to class, because he’d volunteered to lead the prom committee. That was all that was different though. Everything else was the same. After school, he would go home and do homework, then go to bed at some point. 

“Roman, have you finished the arrangements for refreshments?” Logan Parrel asked, looking up from his clipboard and checklist.

“Yes, just finished. Everything will be ready on time, just breathe.”

“Not everything,” Logan gave Roman a pointed look. The brunette sighed.

“Logan I don’t need to go home early to get ready because I'm not going. I’ve told you that. I don’t even have a date.”

“Who says you need a date for prom? You can go with me, as friends.”

“And let everyone think I’m gay? Logan, I face enough hell from people thinking I'm gay because I'm a drama kid and head of the prom committee. Why would I want to give them  _ more _ ammo by coming to prom with a guy.”

“Okay well first off, there’s nothing wrong with being gay-”

“I didn’t say there was. But I'm not gay, so I don’t want people to think I am.”

“If you’re not gay then explain the many many many jokes you make about not being straight?” Logan raised an eyebrow.

“You do know there’s sexualities other than gay or straight, right?” Roman asked with a laugh. “I’m demisexual, so therefore not straight. But also not gay.” 

Logan chuckled and shook his head. “I never thought I’d see the day.”

“What day?”

“The day you finally come out. I’ve known you weren’t straight since third grade when Mary Lou kissed you under the basketball goal and you screamed and ran away.” Logan smiled. Roman’s face turned every shade of pink.    
“I-I didn’t know what a kiss was! I thought she was trying to eat me!” 

Logan laughed. “Fine, if you don’t want to go to prom, then how about you at least let me buy you dinner?”

Roman shrugged. “So long as I can pick the place.”

“Alright, what’s your pick?”

“McDonald’s”

“Roman that is the least romantic place in existence,” Logan laughed.

“Exactly,” The grin on Roman’s face was contagious. Although perhaps the reason Patton and Virgil were laughing on the other side of the room was because Logan had just been shot down when he asked out the guy he’d had a crush on his whole life. Or at the very least since the third grade.


End file.
